ma nouvelle vie
by sofia-du-33
Summary: voila voila donc c'est l'histoire d'une fille qui quitte sa famille d'acceuil pour vivre sa propre vie a SWEET AMORIS
1. Chapter 1

CHAPITRE 1:La rentrer

?:DEBOUT !

-MM !

Je ronchonner ne voulant pas quitter mon lit.

?:SOFIA DEBOUT !

-C'est bon Lola j'arrive. Le train n'est là qu'à 8 heure !

Lola:C'est pas une raison il est presque 7 heure !

je me leva en trombe

-Déjà ?!

Lola:oui aller dépêche

je m'habilla avec mon jean noir mon tee-shirt rouge et mis mes lunette noire et sortit de ma chambre.

À mais j'en oublie les bonne manière :

Je me nomme Sofia je ne connais pas mon nom de famille, j'ai était adopter mais j'ai décider de me faire émanciper et donc je vais à Sweet Amoris.

-me voilà !

Lola : et bas t'en a mis du temps aller viens je t'emmène a la gare

-merci Lola !

Elle rougit

-si tu continue de rougir tu vas être plus rouge que mes yeux et même que mes cheveux

je souris

-bref allons y

Lola: ouais

on arriva a la gare et j'ai pris mon train.

3 heure plus tard j'était arriver.

-MM enfin

je me dirigea vert ma nouvelle maison et constata que les déménageurs avais ramener mes meubles que j'avais quand j'était dans la maison de ma famille d'acceui

je rangeas mes affaire alla prendre une douche mangea et alla dormir.

Le lendemain

-C'est mon jour de rentrer *je souflai* j'ai pas envie !

je m'habilla avec une robe jusqu'au genou noir et rouge style rock et des bottes aussi grande que mon bras.

Je me dirigea au collège (oui car moi ils sont tous au collège^^)

-bon trouvons la salle des delleguer

?:tien une nouvelles, LI,CHARLOTTE on y vas !

Ces certaines fille se dirigeait vert moi

-que ce que tu veut ?

?:Je vais t'expliquai quelques règles je suis Ambre JE suis la reine de ce collège,JE suis la plus belle et la plus populaire et je t'interdis de t'approcher de mon frère=NATHANIEL et de mon mec=CASTIEL d'ailleurs les filles vous l'aurai pas vus c'est celui au cheveux rouge ?

LI et charlotte:non !

Je suis parti et quand j'ai vus la salle des déléguer je suis aller rentrer mais on me rentra dedans

-hé! tu peut pas faire attenti... Et mais je te reconnais toi tu est le mec de « BARBIE »

?: non mais dites moi que je rêves t'es qui toi ?

-hé bas pas aimable bon tu me fou la paix y'a ta meuf qui t'attend et moi faut que j'aille voir le truc qui sert de déléguer

?: Moi c'est Castiel gamine

-:et moi c'est pas gamine tomate

je sourit et rentra en l'entendant dire des juron.

-Yosh y'a un Nathaniel ici ?

?:oui c'est moi

-ha bonjour Nathaniel chu i la nouvelle et je viens pour mon emploie du temps et mes manuels

Nath: oui tien on est dans la même classe

-OK merci

je suis parti dans ma classe et la cloche a sonner je suis arriver en retard et le prof d'anglais (le cour le plus nul super) et aussi mon prof principal me demanda d'aller m'assoire au font, il y a deux places libre derrière un garçons au yeux vairon

je m'assis et tout d'un coup...

Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésiter pas de laisser un commentaire(ou review) et me dire si vous voulais la suite ou pas.

Et désoler pour les erreur^^.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE 2

La porte s'ouvrit et tomate entra dans la pièce

-toujours en douceur

-ouais

-aller vous assoir

tomate vient s'assoir a coté de moi

-tien la gamine

-que ce que tu me veut a la fin

-c'est bon calme toi d'habitude c'est moi qui suie vénère tout le temps n'ece pas Lysandre ?

le garçon au yeux vairon se retourna et me regarda

-ouais, je me pressente lysandre enchanté

-enchanté je suis Sofia

-bon sa vous dit on mange ensemble ce midi ?

-ouais OK pour moi

tomate : pourquoi pas

lysandre continua le cours pendant que castiel ou plutôt tomate et moi nous nous continuâmes a parles

-je vous dérange au fond

-ou …...

-non monsieur on parler du cours

le prof continua son cour, a la fin du cours tomate, Lysandre et moi allions manger je mourrai de faim.

A la fin du repas je remarqua que tomate me regardait

-que ce que tu a

-rien pourquoi

-non rien c'est juste que tu me regarde bizarrement

-ha ba désolé si j'ai pas le droit de te regarder

il parti énerver, il c'était déjà attacher a moi ou sa se passe comment ?

je vais aller le voir

-tomate ?

-loupé

quelqu'un vener de me prendre dans ses bras

je me retourna

-dake !

je lui fit un câlin

Castiel nous regarder depuis son arbre et il n'était pas content

a oui je suis bête Dake et mon frère de sang c'est le seul qui est resster avec moi

castiel arriva et me pris a son tour dans ses bras

-tomate ?

-c'est qui lui ?

-...

-C'EST QUI LUI ?

-...

-PUTAIN SOFIA C'EST QUI LUI !?

-c'est ...mon … mon

je tomba dans les pommes castiel et dake se sont inquiéter

a l'infirmerie

-ou suis je ?

-a l'infirmerie

-dake !

je le serai de toute mes forces

tomate arriva au mémé moment et il nous entendit parler

-sœurette comment te sent tu

-bien grand frère mais dit moi que fait tu ici

-je suis venu te voir petite sœur

castiel entra dans la salle

-tomate

-sa vas gamine

-oui je baissa la tête

-pourquoi tu ma rien dit ?

-de quoi ?

-que dake était ton frere

-tu...tu... nous a entendue ?

-oui

il parti en collere

je le rattrapa mais je tombas et cria

-CASTIELLLLLL ATTTENNNNNDDDD FAUTTTT QUEEEE JE T'EXPLIQUE !

il se retourna et mis vit par terre et il courra vert moi

-sa...sa... sa vas ?

-oui faut que je t'avoue une chose

-oui je t'écoute

-je...je...je.. je t'aime je baissa la tête toute rouge

il me pris dans ses bras

-tu est sur de toi ?

c'est moi ou il doute ?

-j'en suit sur et certaine

il se rapprocha de moi et me serra dans ses bras et je me mis a pleurer

-ne pleure pas ma jolie dit t'il en essuyant mes larme

-tu...tu.. tu viens de m'appeler ma jolie ? He bas tète rouge sa te change je lui souri

-aller viens

je pris la main qu'il m'avait tendu et l me colla a lui

-moi aussi je t'aime ma jolie

j'étais heureuse mais tout d'un coup je me réveilla

-pff pourquoi les rêves les plus beau se termine toujours ?

MERCI D'AVOIR LU


End file.
